


BODA ROJA

by Caliaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliaa/pseuds/Caliaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy finalmente se casó con el amor de su vida. Toda la ceremonia había transcurrido en paz, lamentablemente la traición lo rodeaba y él no lo esperaba.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 7





	BODA ROJA

La música y la alegría colmaban el lugar, la guerra ya había quedado atrás y la luz de un futuro en paz no dejaba de alumbrar. La unión de estas dos personas había sido el broche de oro para determinar que las cosas acababan de cambiar. 

La ceremonia había sido maravillosa, habían expuesto el amor que ambos se tenían frente a todos sus familiares y amigos. Draco estaba más que feliz porque su padre a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con su matrimonio con Harry, había asistido. Sabía que esto se lo debía en gran parte a su madre. 

Ron estaba junto a Lavender bailando mientras ella acariciaba su vientre abultado, lucían muy felices. Hermione, por otro lado, se encontraba junto a Blaise, con quien estaba próxima a casarse. Ginny bailaba felizmente con Luna y Theo bebía una copa en compañía de Neville. Las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado. 

Harry caminó hacía su ahora esposo acompañado del pequeño Teddy de cuatro años. La criatura no dudó en extender los brazos hacía el rubio para que lo cargara. Narcissa estaba sentada junto a Lucius y a los señores Greengrass. Astoria y Daphne estaban platicando amenamente con Pansy Parkinson. 

Quien hubiera presenciado esa boda, podría haber jurado estar viendo ese final feliz de cuantos de hadas. Los que supuestamente eran malos en el pasado bebían y comían con sus antiguos contrincantes ideológicos. Nada podía romper la fantasía. No había magia alrededor más que la simple creada por el amor. 

En la entrada del salón dejaban sus varitas por precaución. Quizás algún ebrio se pusiera a hacer tonterías y terminara lastimando a alguno de los pequeños que correteaban por el lugar haciendo monerías. 

Teddy corrió hasta donde se encontraba Daphne para pedirle que lo lleve a ver a Buckbeak, quién estaba en el jardín. La rubia asintió y luego dirigió una mirada fugaz a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, su novia Pansy se acercó a ella al ver que estaba con aquel pequeño que tan simpático le caía. 

\- Linda, ¿me acompañas a llevar a Teddy con el hipogrifo? 

\- Claro amor -Pansy tomó a Teddy en brazos y salió en compañía de Daphne. La azabache nunca se percató de que las puertas se cerraron tras ellas. 

La rubia caminaba unos pasos atrás de su novia y el pequeño, tomó la varita que estaba en los pliegues de su túnica y les lanzó un obliviate a ambos. 

\- Los tres, así será mejor, conmigo no correrán riesgos. 

Adentro la euforia de la fiesta parecía mermar, los que estaban bailando habían vuelto a sus lugares para beber algo y recuperar fuerzas. Antoine Greengrass se puso de pie y golpeo su copa con un cubierto para llamar la atención de todos. 

\- Parece que todos disfrutamos la maravillosa fiesta en honor a los novios. Felicidades a ellos. -elevó la copa hacia ellos- Draco, mi querido Draco, siempre te he tenido un aprecio particular, no por nada había confiado la mano de mi hija menor a tu cuidado pero no pude hacer más que alegrarme por ti cuando rompiste el compromiso para permitirte ser feliz. 

Narcissa oía el discurso de quién en un pasado hubiera oficiado de su consuegro y un mal sabor de boca se le instalo, tenía un mal presentimiento. 

Astoria había tomado un violín y estaba entonando una melodía que le ponía los pelos de punta. Era la música predilecta de Lord Voldemort y de su hermana, no quería creer en lo que su cabeza estaba pensando. Comenzó a ver rostros conocidos por las malas experiencias entre los invitados. Rowle, Yaxley, todos aquellos que aún eran prófugos. 

Volteó para ver a su esposo, tenía una expresión extraña casi la misma que poseía cuando su apellido estaba en el auge de gloria. Lucius le hizo una seña para que levantara su manga y allí estaba su fina varita. El dolor por la traición pudo más que todo, ella se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada cargada de furia. Lucius se levantó y con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se retiró de su lado. 

Draco estaba con una sonrisa y una copa en la mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Harry, ajeno a lo que ocurría en otras partes del salón. 

\- Es una lástima que nunca hayas entendido que el suelo no es más que el cielo para los Malfoy y para todo aquel que ose levantarse en contra del Lord. Joven Potter envíe mis saludos a su impura madre cuando la vea en el infierno. 

Nada había preparado a Draco para ver como el rayo de luz verde cruzaba el pecho de su amado haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe completamente seco. 

Draco volteó a ver a sus amigos y vio como la garganta de Lavender era desgarrada por un hechizo salido de la varita de su padre, Luna estaba siendo torturada frente al cuerpo, paralizado y herido por múltiples cortes, de Ginny. 

Theo y Neville yacían uno al lado del otro con flechas en sus pechos, Astoria había acertado en sus blancos, después de todo el arco y las flechas eran casi una extensión de su cuerpo al igual que la varita. La mayoría de los Weasleys ya estaban en el suelo fallecidos, Charlie era torturado hasta que Yaxley saciara sus ganas. 

Ron había luchado por tomar la varita de Lucius y había fracasado recibiendo un Avada en el pecho, cayendo junto al vientre ensangrentado de su esposa. 

Blaise y Hermione estaban alejados el uno del otro corrieron a su encuentro cerca del cuerpo de Harry. Vio como las manos y los ojos de su amigo descendieron hacía el vientre de la castaña soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Pudo leer los labios de ambos diciéndose te amo una última vez antes de que sus cuerpos sean impactados por un sectusempra que los arrojó al suelo. 

Narcissa estaba quieta, no se recuperaba del shock. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Eloise Greengrass se había auto infringido varios cortes en las muñecas y le quedaba poco tiempo. Lentamente se acercó hacía donde estaban las pertenencias de Astoria y la niña al parecer era idiota, su varita estaba allí. 

Caminó hacía la castaña quien tenía un arco y flechas colgando en su espalda, había colocado el violín en el suelo. La tomó del cabello y gritó llamando la atención del Greengrass mayor. 

\- ¡Ya tuvieron suficiente! Observen la masacre que dejaron, gente inocente, niños sangre de su sangre. -esto último se lo gritó a Yaxley quién había asesinado a su hija Helena, esposa de Charlie Weasley- Dejen que se vaya, Lucius por el amor que algún día sentiste por mí, deja que Draco se vaya si lo haces te juro que dejaremos todo esto atrás. ¡Te lo suplico! 

\- Oh, dulce Cissy. Tú no eres capaz de lastimar a Tori, así como Lucius jamás sería capaz de traicionarte, él está bajo el maleficio imperio. De hecho solo falta una cosa para que acabemos. Lucius, mata a Draco. 

\- ¡No! ¡Lucius escúchame! No lo hagas por favor. 

\- Lord Voldemort te recibirá en la otra vida, hijo. -le dijo Lucius antes de enterrar una daga en el pecho de Draco. 

El grito desgarrador de Narcissa al ver como su hijo caía mientras caminaba hacia ella logro erizar los cabellos de la nuca de varios de los mortifagos. Luego Rowle se encargó de acabar con la vida de Lucius con un certero Avada Kedavra. 

Narcissa colocó la varita en el cuello de Astoria y el rayo verde salió casi sin ser pronunciado. Rabastan Lestrange se acercó por detrás y con una daga de su difunta cuñada cortó el cuello de aquella mujer que había muerto de dolor minutos antes de ser degollada. 

Narcissa se sentó de golpe en su cama tocándose el cuello el cual estaba intacto. Lucius se despertó por el sobresalto de su esposa, encendió la lámpara que estaba en su mesita de noche y volteo a verla. 

\- Cissy, cariño ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? 

\- Oh Lucius fue horrible -un sollozo se escapó de sus labios- Fue una terrible pesadilla. 

\- Mi dulce Cissy, respira, no te agobies solo fue un mal sueño. Deben haber sido los nervios por la boda de Draco. 

\- ¡Por favor dime que los Greengrass no vendrán! 

\- Cissy tranquila, sólo vendrá Daphne con Pansy, desde que Antoine falleció Astoria fue internada en San Mungo y Eloise, bueno ella no le gusta lo antinatural. -ambos sintieron como un bulto entre ellos se removía. 

Corrieron las mantas y allí estaba Teddy, abrazado a un peluche idéntico a Buckbeak. 

\- Al parecer no fuiste la única que tuvo una mala noche. -susurró Lucius viendo al pequeño. 

\- Por suerte sólo fue eso. -declaró con una sonrisa para luego acomodarse nuevamente en la cama y tras ser acariciada por su esposo, quedarse completamente dormida, ahora soñando con la futura alegría de la boda que vendría.


End file.
